Mass OC
by Duen
Summary: Would you like to know more?
1. Chapter 1

(i suck at summaries and intros)

hi, so i am gonna do a OC mass effect story. Question is, what it should be about, that you to decide. Should it try and take the event of ME2? or something eles then that.

since there are 6 classes im gonna accept 6 OC's and i will have an character of my own who is a specter

So here is the app

And they are human

Name:

Place of origin:

Male/Female:

Age:

Military? Merc?:

Rank (if military):

Class:

Color N7 armor:

Personality:

Background:

Hair type and colour:

Eye colour:

Height:

Weight:

Will they accept a romance? (if yes, you can choose who to have it with when the story starts so you can check out the characters):

Apperance:

Any squad members from ME2 to be in it? (choose max 3):

* * *

><p>Now i will add on my own character<p>

Name: Jason Graham

Place of origin: Earth, north america

Male/Female: male

Age: 25

Military? Merc?: military

Rank (if military): seargent

Class: Soldier

Color N7 armor: standard color's

Personality: kind but takes his job seriously but will not harm a civilian in the proces (oh and the personality and background things does not have to be so long)

Background: grew up in american in Boston massachusetts. His childhood was pretty normal, had friends and beat up bullies, enlisted since he could not take the calm life anymore and see some action instead. Enlisted as 19 year old, and recommented the N7 program. Got promoted to Specter after he boldly went against orders of staying put, and snuck into a batarian slaver camp alone and free the slaves and killed a lot of slavers in the process.

Hair type and colour: black buzzcut hair

Eye colour: brown

Height: 5,9 feet tall

Weight: 80 kg

Will they accept a romance? (if yes, you can choose who to have it with when the story starts so you can check out the characters): maybe

Apperance: skin colour white, average muscular for a soldier

Any squad members from ME2 to be in it? (choose max 3): Miranda, Garrus and Mordin.


	2. sentinel wanted

ok i got some good OC coming but i need someone who is a sentinel to complete it

that is all


	3. the list

Ok so here is the O.C list for the story. Also since i got a poor imagination, the ship they are going to fly around in is a copy of the millineum falcon (aw the hell, that ship from star wars that Han solo flyes in) and is renamed, The SSV Spartan. Oh and remember when it said that i only accept 6? i lied i accept more then i planned

* * *

><p>TO: SPECTER JASON GRAHAM<p>

FROM: C.A.M.L

SUBJECT: DOSSIER LIST

Seargent, we got your dossier list as you asked. I most add, that asking for our help was a gamble that could quickly change your Specter status. Just remember your end of the bargain when the times come.

The Infiltrators

Damian Phillips

Excellent marksman skills to challenge even the best snipers in the galaxy

Trenton Grady

expert sniper and melee specialist. Are in the Eclipse Assassin

The Adept

Eleni Vaelsrin

Powerfull biotic, almost match the potentiel of a Asari matriarch

The Engineers

Sergei "butcher of torfan" kosin

Ruthless discharged alliance soldier, after slaughtering batarians on torfan, both slavers and civilians.

Jace Hardgrow

Remarkable engineering skills, sole survivor of his division and also served on torfan

The Vanguards

Alexander Macguffin

Weapons and biotic training has made himself one of the most deadliest merc's there is.

Gypzy River

Biotic and demo expert, and very agiled

Shan N'Vek

High ranking merc, deadly if pissed off

The sentinel

Reaper

tech and biotic specialist, with a good combat for a sentinel

The soldier

Reverend

A weapons specialist and leader of his own merc team

END OF TRANSMISSION


	4. The first 2

As Jason studied the dossier list, he was figuring who to recruit first. He went through deeper of their profile to see any info of there whereabouts. He saw that Eleni Vaelsrin and Jace Hardgrow, since both of them are on shore leave, on the Joker colony (im kinda a joker fan :)) in the Hulu system of the Hawa cluster.

Jason got of his private terminal and exit his private quaters, and went up to man the cockpit, and set course to the Joker colony.

A spacejump and a landing later

After he had touched down, he notice how the colony was diffrent form the others he had visited. Apprently this colony is less about mining resources. It seems it was made for a place where Alliance soldiers could have their leave. It was a little like Vegas, except the buidling wernt that tall, and the lights are not as blinding.

After scooping around from various bars and clubs, Jason had a hard time finding those two marines. He then tried his luck at the flight customs, since is likely that they got a list of all arrived tourists/marines.

He went up to the secretary and said "excuse me, im in need of finding someone"

"And what buisness, do you got with this someone?" she asked

"I am a specter and i need a good team to back me up" he answered

"Well cant be to carefull, there was once a murder attempt cause we gave them direction" she said

"Seems fair. The people i am looking for are" he said but was cut off by gunfire

Due to his military training he quick seek cover behind the secretaries desk and took out his assault rifle.

He peek out to see that it was batarians, proberly slavers.

"Ok boys, try and pacifi these so called 'soldiers' if you can. If not do what ever you want. But dont kill everyone" one of them orded

As he hide behind the desk, the secretary were very scared and were shaking all over. He signal her to be quiet and stay out of sight.

Then some 4 security guards came in with assault rifles and pistols in. The slavers quickly notice them and began firing. The guards reacted quickly and got in cover.

Jason then joins the fight by get up and took aim at the slavers. They were a group of 8, should not be a problem since he got help.

The guards were surprised to see Jason but kept focus on what was happening. Jason kept harrasing the slavers with gun fire that they focused on him. This gave the guards a clear shot at them and open fired at the slavers.

It was not long before the fire fight was over.

"Everybody ok?" Jason asked

"We got no casulties here sir" one of the guards said who seemed to be the ranking officer.

"Whats the situation of the rest of the colony?" Jason asked

"We dont know. We were nearby and heard massive ships inpound, we tried to warn people and send a distress beacon to the Alliance, but they most have block our signal or something" the guard said

Jason simply nodded and said "ok new orders, keep this area safe, barricade windows and guard all exits. I am gonna go out and see what i can do"

They all nodded and got to work, first by taking any ammo from the slavers, then barricaded the windows and any entries after Jason got outside

"Remember to open the barricade if any humans want to get in" Jason orded before going onwards

As he got outside, he saw that the colony was in flames. Buildings were burning and dead bodies on the ground, civilian and soldiers.

"Do*s **ybo* he** me?. I am ope*ating ** a *ow frequense. I need help *ast" Jason heard from his comm unit

He manage to get a track on the signal and ran the direction. He was lucky not to run in on some more slavers on his way.

After 10 minutes of sneaking and running, he finally made it to his destanation. The colony's central comm tower. But the problem was, that slavers were guarding the place tight.

"i could really use a distraction now" He tought to himself

Just then a wave of what seem like blue half bubbles came at the batarians, splitting them apart. One of them got lifted up in the air and push into the sky only to fall down to his death.

The rest of them quickly saw the one doing this and open fire at them

"thank you distraction" Jason said and open fired at the group, taking them out one by one

When they were down to 3 men, they panicked focused fire on Jason. Until they were all lifted into the air. Jason taking advantage of this, took out his shotgun and aimed at them

He shot each one of them down like it was target practice.

After they were dead, he looked after the one who used those biotic powers.

"Just come out, i wont hurt you" he said holstering his guns

The figure then comes out and it was a with olive tan skin, bright green eyes, and dark brown hair set in a braid. She wore a dark blue N7 armor.

She saluted and said "Corporal Eleni Vaelsrin sir"

He did the same "Council Specter/seargent Jason Graham"

"Eleni Vaelsrin?" he asked to be sure

"um yes, why do you ask?" she asked stepping a step away and began to glow her biotics

"I was looking for you and a other guy, to recruit you for my team" he said

She seemed a lil eased, but not fully "Ok but i think its best we talk after all this is done" she said

"seems fair. Meanwhile, since we cleared the entrance we need to go inside" He said

"why is that, the place is proberly filled with batarians" she said

"i got a signal, a weak one, but someone needed help there. And since the slavers have cut off any kind of communication through out the colony and beyond, it most be a skilled hacker" He said

"And let me guess, if we save him he can maybe manage to get a signal to the Alliance?" she asked

"yes, so are you in?" He asked

She seemed surprised that he offered her a choice to go in after him, or hide until help comes

"I guess so. Some things you need to know, im not to fund of using guns, honestly im kind of little afraid of them, but i counter that with my biotic abilities which you have witnessed" she said

He nods and then gets inside the comm building

He walk infront, with his assualt rifle in his grip, while Eleni had her hands on her pistol.

They ran into trouple but nothing they could not handle. Jason sprayed at them, getting there attention, while Eleni used her biotic powers to finish them. She even throwed one out of the building through the window.

As they reached the main control area (sorry i jump so much in it) they were greeted with a shotgun trained at them

Jason then sees the man is human with long black hair and pale grey eyes in a N7 white armor with black trimes on it.

"oh your human" the man sais relived and holstered his gun

They did the same "Who are you soldier?" Jason asked

He saluted and said "Lieutenant Commander Jace Hardgrow 3rd engieering corp sir"

"Specter Jason Graham" he said

"Hardgrow? have i heard about you before?" Eleni asked

"listsen, i would love to tell but i have to get this comm tower up and running before the slavers decides to blow it up. I need you two to guard this place from any slavers you see" He told them

Jason and Eleni got out in the hallway, and duck behind cover. Jason was ready with his sniper rifle while Eleni glowed cause of her biotics.

Jason got the enemies from a distance, but Eleni got those who came to close

Suddenly, a slaver with a missile launcher came and Jason was out of sniper rounds. But it was not him they aimed for, it was Eleni.

She was to busy lifting and pushing a group of guys across the hallway to notice what they aimed at her.

As the slaver fired, everything went like slow for Jason. He took out his pistol and fired 6 quick shots at the man and got him down, and then grap Eleni and pulled her down to the ground so the missile missed her.

They were face to face for a moment before, Jace came out and shot the last slaver who were behind Jason and Eleni's cover.

"i got the comms up and running and... am im interrubting?" he asked

They look at each again notice they lied on their side so they faced each other, but quickly got up and Jason said "no. Ya got through to command?"

"Yes, i already sent a distress signal, they should be here soon" Jace answered calmly

"Ok best thing to do is to call in to any remaining humans and tell them to stay put and help is coming, we should also barricade ourself until they arrive" Jason orded

"Good idea" Jace agreed

* * *

><p>There first story chapter<p> 


	5. To Illium

OK i know its been some time but, ME3 distracted me from my writing so thats why. And i did not know who to present in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Morning after the attact on the colony, Jason, Jace and Eleni scouted verious parts of the colony of slavers. It seemed since comms came back up, all thoes who can handle a gun, became organized and easily hunted down the batarians. The group of 3 then returned back to the hangar area where Jason's ship was.<p>

"So who were you again?" Eleni asked Jason

"I am Jason Graham, Alliance soldier and Spectre" he answered

"And what did you wanted us for?" Jace asked

"Im putting together a squard of my own, since i better work in a group then alone" He said

"And you want us to join you" said Eleni

Jason nodded and headed over to his ship and open the door to it. "You can always decline the offer, if you do not wish to join" he informed them

"My team got killed last night so i guess i can join you" Eleni said and walked passed Jason and inside the ship.

"And my current corp arnt as motivated as i am, they tend to be lazy, so joining you sounds like fun if you dont mind me poking around your ship" Jace said

"You are more then welcome" Jason said and went inside with Jace

They then walked in and gather by the living area of his ship, which had a small bar and a dinner table and a couch at the table, which Eleni already taken use of.

"Well here is my ship, exblore her as much you want to, since this is where you will spend most time now in the near future. Before we take off, i am going to inform alliance command about recruting you 2 to my team" Jason told them and went inside his cabin

He sat down at his terminal and typed in the message to command and send it right away. After he sent it, he look closely around him to be sure no one was looking and look back at the screen to type a new message.

TO: C.A.M.L

FROM: JASON GRAHAM

SUPJECT: FIRST RECRUTING

Jason here. As requested, i am reporting the recently recruting mission. As you proberly heard, batarian pirates came and tried to raid the colony. Heavy enemy forces at start, but nothing that could not be handle. Both Jace and Eleni were alive and recruting them went succesfully, and are now moving in to recruit an other.

Jason out

When he wrote the message and sent it, the door to the room was open and Eleni came in slowly, seeing Jason raise up from his seat and quickly turn off the terminal

"oh where you in the middle of something?" she asked curiously

"um yes but its nothing importen" Jason quickly said

"You sure? cause i can leave if you want me to" she said

"Its ok. Why did you come in by the way?" he asked

"Well, Jace and I, were wondering when we take off, and where to go" she said

"oh right. Tell Jace that he can start up the ships auto pilot and set the course for Illium" He told her

"got it" she said and walked out of the room

'close call' Jason thought and returned to his terminal and powered it up again and open the dossier file

"lets see, whos on Illium at the moment" he said to himself

Meanwhile in the cockpit

"Hey Jace, Jason said that you can plot a course for Illium if you want" Eleni told him

"ok did he tell you why?" he asked

"no but proberly another recruitment i guess" she said

Jace just nodded and started up the ship and turn on the auto pilot.

Jason then came out of his cabin and into the cock pit "Well, if you are wondering where to sleep then there are sleeping pods on the west side of the ship. And i got an armory in the south end, so you can place your weapons there" he informed them

They then kinda split up after that. Jace went over to the armory to clean and stock his guns, while Eleni sat on the couch in the living area, meditating her biotics making an aura of blue energy around her.

Jason went over to the armory to find Jace. He did and saw the combat engineer were scanning his shotgun.

"trouble?" Jason asked

"naa, just checking if it needs cleaning and calibrating" Jace answered calmly

"You good at cleaning them?" Jason asked

"not much, kinda wish we had a gun nut to clean to be honest" he answered laughing a little, which Jason join in with

"So Jason, what made you choose me for your team?" Jace asked

"I seen your files and read about the mission to Torfan. You got a knack for surviving and using tech, so recrutting you was a no-brainer" Jason answered

"Heh well cant argue with that sir" he said

"no need to be formal, to be honest i kinda wanna avoid the military style, as long we get the job done" Jason told his squard member

"thats ok i guess. If you dont mind me asking, do we got a special mission to go to or do we just go from mission to mission" he asked

"Well i guess i owe you and the feature members and Eleni an explaination. I was recently turned to be a spectre, which meant no more serving on alliance ships, but still be a part of the alliance. I study how commander Shepard worked, and i decided it would be best if i work with a group of my own instead of alone. So far, im recruitting members, so that is our mission so far and after that, we are going to do what the council want us to do" Jason explained

"hmm seems fair. Well if you dont mind me, im going to scan somethings around if thats ok with you" Jace said

"Go ahead" he said

Jason then went out of the armory and headed towards his cabin again, to check if he got a reply for him.

He walks in and sits down and wait until the terminal is powered up. When it did, he went into his messages and saw a new one just came. He open it and it said.

TO: JASON GRAHAM

FROM: C.A.M.L

SUPJECK: RE FIRST RECRUITMENT

Glad to hear it went well recrutting them, even through it would be easier if the batarians wouldnt have attacked, but knew you could manage. Keep sending us updates Sargent.

After reading it, he got up and decided to get a drink. He went into the living area and saw Eleni meditating.

He tried to not disrub her by getting over to the bar and silently pour some whiskey in his glass.

"Um i know you are there sir" she said not even turning around or move.

"Oh sorry, i did not want to disrubt, whatever you were doing" he said

"Its ok sir, after all it is your ship" she said

"thanks and drop the formalities Eleni" he told her

"um ok Jason" was all she said

He then drank his glass of whiskey, and put it on the table again "ya want some?" he asked her

"no thanks" she said quietly

He put down the bottle and went over to stand infront of her and asked "is something wrong?"

That got to light her up a little and stoped meditating "oh no, im just trying to get used to work with a spectre. Never thought i would serve with one to be honest" she said chuckle a little

"i cant see why not. Your biotics is remarkable for a human" he told her

She smiled and looked down and said "i woulndt call them remarkable"

"Well no matter what you think of your biotics, they are powerful enough for you to be on this hand picked team, so that most say something" he informed her with a slight smile

Before they could continue with their chat, they just realised that they exited the mass relay and were soon in orbit of Illium. Eleni and Jason walked up to the cockpit to see the planet.

"Who are we recruitting here?" she asked

"I was informed that some powerfull vanguards and infiltrators should be here" he said

"oh" was all Eleni said

* * *

><p>tell me what you think plz<p> 


	6. Biotic unleashed

Nos Astra docking bay.

Jason, Jace and Eleni walked out of the docking bay, with all their weapons and armor on them, just to be sure.

"So who are we recruiting?" Jace asked

"An Eclipse assassin, and a former blue suns member" Jason answered casually

"Mercs?" Eleni said surprised

"is their are problem corporal?" Jason asked looking at her confused

"Im not a big fan of mercs to be honest, and with good reasons" she answered

"sounds like a story there" Jason said

"maybe later sarge" she said as they kept walking

As they exit customs, they got a good look at the view of the asari world. Lots of traffic and buisness going through.

They walked over to some stairs next to a door, Jason thens turns to his 2 companions and sais "Ok i need some info on these mercs, so you two and go and shop a little if you want" and went up the stairs and entered the office

Jace then looked at Eleni and asked "ya think he meant on his bill or our own?"

"Does it matter? im getting a new amp, and maybe a new implant" Eleni said and went over to the biotic amp stand

Jace just chukled and said "biotics" and went over to a tech stand

Meanwhile

Jason entered the office and saw that the asari stood up and looked out the window. Jason just sat down on a chair infront of her desk and waited til she was ready.

"Do you usually let your crew wanderer around like that?" she asked

"They just got off a planet where batarians just invaded, i think they desvered a little shopping spree" he answered.

"I see" was all she said and turned to face him and sat down

"What would you like to know?" She asked with little emotion

"I need info on two mercs, Trenton Grady and Alexander Macguffin" he said

"And what do i get in exchange?" she asked

"Any info i can find about the Eclipse and Blue suns" he offered

"You want us to invest our information with what you might find?" she asked

"I say why not" he said with a smirk

She thought about it for a moment and said "deal"

meanwhile, at the stands

Jace was done looking through the tech upgrades, and went over to find Eleni. He finds her at the same stand, looking at the goods.

"havnt you picked something yet?" he asked

"I just dont know if i should buy it or not, i mean arnt we shopping on Jason's bill?" she asked

"proberly" Jace said like it was nothing.

Just then Jason came and said "shoppings over, i got our intel"

"Who are we looking for first?" Eleni asked

"Well Alexander got a very high war crime rate, and are in trouple with local and council authorities" He said

"What kind of crimes are we talking about, and why are the council here? i thought the council did not had any authority here?" Jace asked

"I did not got any details on what he had done, but some of it happen inside council space. So the local authorities had no problem accepting council help" he answered

"um its not spectres we are talking about right?" Eleni asked nervously

"naaa, just some high ranking c-sec officers who wants to drag him back to the citadel for trial" he said

As they reached the transport area, they took a shuttle and flew away. They kept on flying until they were over the ocean and near of what look like a Island. When they got closer they saw that it was a battleground. Eclipse and Blue suns were at each others throats. The blue suns had a few buildings as cover and base, while the eclipse had a bunker and a few towers.

As they flew in closer, they did not notice that the eclipse had some anti-air missile launchers on their towers.

"Um boss, watch out for those missiles!" Jace told Jason

The anti-air eclipse fired at the shuttle, and the shuttle manage to avoid them barely.

The missiles exploded close to the shuttle which gave the 3 man squard a bumby ride "Did i mention, that i dont like mercs?" Eleni complained

"yup" Jason answered not conceren of their situation.

"Just checking" She said.

Then they got hit on one of the shuttles thrusters.

"left thruster heavily damaged, we need to land now" Jace informed them

"what ya think i am trying!" Jason said as he tried to steer the shuttle away from the middle of the firefight the two merc groups had.

They then crash into the ground without getting hurt surprisingly. Jason and Jace manage to crawl out of the wreckage but Eleni was kind of trapped inside.

The guys then tries to remove a piece of a the shuttles debris, but was to heavy for them to lift. Then they saw an blue aura around the debris while it began to hover up and thrown away.

They saw that Eleni were gloowing blue and got out of the crash with only a little scratch.

"Mind over brauns ey boys" She said smiling

"So whats the plan boss?" Jace asked

Jason saw around him and saw that to his left were the eclipse mercs, mainly mechs and a few organic soldiers, and looked over to the blue suns which of coursely had only organic soldiers.

"Well since we get fired from both sides, we have to split up" Jason told them

"Why sir?" Eleni asked

"Cause they are targeting each other and killing each other off, if we remove one of them, the other will mainly go after us by chance" he explained

"But that means one of us is going alone" Eleni said

"Jace and I will go after the eclipse since most of them got mechs, so you can go after the blue suns since you biotics is mainly best at organic enemies" he explained

"Sir, i always follow orders, but not stupid ones, i am not going to charge at a enemy stronghull alone" she protested

"Just go with her sir, i know how to handle myself, and they got mechs i can reprogram" Jace said out of nowhere.

Jason looked at Eleni and asked "happy?"

"now that your with me, i am. As in im not alone that is" she said, sounding a little nervous at the last part.

"Right, oh and Jace, im sending you an image of the eclipse merc we need" Jason said and sent a image to Jace

Jace quickly look at the image as it shown a man in his early 20's, dirty blond hair and brown eyes, and with a atletich build body with a light flexible black sleeveless armor with a red elcipse on the torso area.

"ok got it Sarge" Jace said and sneaked away to the eclipse stronghull

As Jason and Eleni went over to the Blue suns, Eleni became curious.

"who is the guy we are picking up anyway?" she asked out of nowhere.

Jason stopped up and drag them both to cover and turned on his omni-tool, and showed a image of a tall and pale man, with brown cruly hair and with blue eyes, and a blue armor on but is covered by a overcoat.

"this is Alexander, acording to the files he made a count of little over 50 war crimes" Jason informed her

This made Eleni eyes wide "so we are recruiting a war criminal?"

"Well if you make it sound like that, then it does sound like a bad idea" Jason admitted

"Maybe cause it is a bad idea... Sir!" she said

"but no turning back now. Move out" he told her and they got out of cover.

meanwhile

Jace was sneaking his way around the bunker without getting caught. He saw that 2 mechs were guarding the entrance, so he hacked both of them easily letting him sneak inside. As he got in he quickly notice more mechs. He then order the two he already hacked and let them down into the bunker and made them attack the other mechs. After the enemy mechs got softend up, Jace came out of cover and shot some shells in the remaining mechs.

"Too easy" he said and quickly found a terminal

He went over to it and search for any signs of guard reports of who is where.

"come on where are you" Jace said quietly. He is then surprised when he could feel a gun barrel on the back of his head

"looking for somebody?" the figure asked

"Are you Trenton Grady?" he asked

"What you want with him?" the figure asked

"My boss are recruiting special individuals for his own team. His a Spectre" Jace answered while fiddling with his omni-tool slowly

"So your boss is taking the best he can find for his team?" the figure asked

"Yes. Are you Trenton?" Jace finally asked

"No, i am Tavik. Since he joined us, he made me live in his shadow" Tavik revealed

"A little rivaly never hurted" Jace said trying to stall Tavik

"Depends who your rival is. But you are wasting your time cause" Boom a gunshot was heard

Jace quickly turned around and looked down and saw that there was a gun hole in Taviks side of his head.

He then looks around quickly to find the shooter. He takes out his shotgun, but got disarmed as a cloaked now uncloaked person where hitting Jace multiple times.

After the quick beat down, the man then points a gun to Jace's head.

"is any of it true" He asked

"Yes" Jace said

"Im in" he calmly sais

"what?" Jace asked and looked up to see that it was Trenton who saved his life and kicking his ass.

"not many eclipse forces are left, and dont want a other Tavik incident at a other cell" Trenton explained

"Good to know. Ya got any transport?" he asked

"Yes, but first we need to take out those missile launchers" Trenton sais and moves out, with Jace behind him

meanwhile

Eleni and Jason were a good match. Eleni had covered them with a force field that could not be penetrated by guns or missiles. Jason were taking shots as he slowly let his sniper barrel reach outside of the force field, so he could shot them while still protected.

"Jason, i need to regain power" Eleni told him

"Ok move into cover now" he orded her as she walked over to a nearby rock to hide at.

"just rest up, i am gonna take some of them out" Jason said as he switch to his assault rifle who had a scope on it.

He leaned a little out of cover and began firing at the blue suns.

As Jason picked them like flies, a tall pale man comes out and charge against Jason.

Jason was hit hard and was sent back, dropping his gun in the process.

"aww did you fell?" the man mockingly asked

As Jason took a look at him, he saw that, that was Alexander.

"Alexander i guess?" Jason asked

"well it isnt Sha'ira" he answered

Alexander then lifts up Jason with his biotic powers "And you look like one of the autorities" he said

"Im not here to arrest you!" Jason said struggling to get out

"yeah right, you arnt" Alexander said sarcastik "now im going to show you what people who tries to put me in" he said and charged his right hand for a warp when suddenly a shockwave came towards him.

He lost his biotic grip on Jason, as he stumples to the ground and sees that Eleni proberly saved his life.

"well lookie here, a rookie who wants to save her boyfriend" he said smirking while eyeing her out

"his not my boyfriend" she said a little mad

"whatever, listen kid, go play somewhere eles and let the grown ups work" he sais and turns to face Jason, who just got up and was bioticly slamed into the rock that he used as cover before.

This caused Eleni to glow more the usuall and sent a giant warp agains Alexander, which maked him stumple a little.

He turned his attention to her and sais "well i did warn ya kid" and carge at her

she quickly right before he hits her with the carge, she calls up the force field, so he slamed right into it.

After the impact, he falled down on his back holding his face, since he hit face first. Jason got up and picked up his gun and pointed it at Alexander.

He looks at Eleni for a moment and sais "thank you for saving me" Which made her blush a little.

He turn his attention to the vanguard on the ground "listsen, i am spectre Jason Graham, im not here to arrest you, but to recruit you" he said

"and why should i?" Alexander asked

"Cause if you go with me, the autorities wont chase you anymore" he told him

"really? what about the c-sec officers at customs?" Alexander asked

"wont bother you, only if you accept my offer" he sais

Alexander then looks at the gun barrel pointing at him, and Eleni who look ready to slam his body around.

"why the hell not" he said

* * *

><p>Done. What ya think?<p> 


	7. Warning

3 hours later. After they recruited Trenton and Alexander, they returned to the ship. There the new guys, got informed on what they signed on for and of course a little tour of the ship. Trenton went over to the armory, where he could practice his skills with his katana. Alexander went out to the amp store at nos astra.

Jason then decided that they earned a little leave since its been af rough day for them, so they decided to have a drink at eternity.

Trenton through did not wish to join in, but manage to find some people with swords as well.

As Jason and the rest, got inside the bar, they all sat down by a table next to the viewpoint. There they had a great view of the area outside and to the asari dancers right next to them.

Jace, Alexander and Jason took advantage of the view of the dancers, but Eleni seemed to have her eyes glued on them, which the boys got notice of.

"Ya know, if ya want her just flash your credit chit. Proberly the only way you getting any ha" Alexander said mockingly (AN: to the owner of this character, Alexander is kinda suppose to be a jerk right? and if so am im over doing it?)

Eleni were shocked and said "what? no. I just got big curiosity about the asari thats all"

"First time ever i hear a girl use that excuse" said Alexander

"Its true!" She called back insulted

Jason decided to stop them "Stop it! both of you!"

"If the little girl here does not like it, then she should proberly go and let us have fun" Alexander said

"Do i have to remind you, that we are on a team now, pissing her or anyone of us off, and you might as well wish that c-sec captured you" Jason told the vangaurd

"Cause those guys, really knows how to handle prisoners" Alexander said sarcasticly

"If so, how come you did not just killed them if they followed you?" Eleni asked to mock him

"Am im the only one enjoying the show?" Jace asked when he was sudden drag to a table where a asari began to dance infront of him, which made him ignore the fight.

"Listsen kid, you got lucky the first time we danced, but next time i wont hold back" He said threatning

Eleni who were a little frighten by Alexander's threat and size.

"Hey if you are gonna have a fight, do it outside" the bartender yelled at them

"Find by me" Alexander said and began to lift Eleni up and throw her over to the entrance.

Eleni quickly got up, but Alexander quickly charged at the young women, and held her up against the wall with his right arm.

"told you got lucky" he said

Before he could do anymore, Jason came from behind and twisted the man's left arm.

"Let her go now!" he orded

"Or what? huh?" He asked

"Remember how i got you off the hook from the law? If you wanna keep being a free man, you better fall in line, or i swear i will hand you over one way or and other" Jason warned him

Alexander then finally let go of Eleni, so she stumples a little on the floor.

"We are a team now, i can not force you to like each other, but if you can not work with others you are not welcome on my ship" Jason said

"Fine whatever, i need a drink" He said walking over to the bar, reciving some glares from the other people.

Jace manage to turn his attention from his dancer and asked "i miss something?"

As Jason were about to say anything, his omni-tool began to blink.

"God i forgot" He said quietly

"What is it?" Eleni asked curiously

"Nothing. I see you guys at the ship, i need to do something" he said quickly and stormed off

10 minutes later aboard the ship, Jason went straight to his quaters and open the message at his private terminal.

To Jason Graham

From C.A.M.L

Mr Graham, as you know the news about a small battle between the blue suns and eclipse were disolved, as a third group entered the scene and extracted 2 mercs of it.

We rather have a full report of the situation, rather then a amature news report. Dont make us remind you, if you brake our deal. We let it slide for now, but dont let it happen again.

To C.A.M.L

From Jason Graham

I did not mean to brake our deal, the team and i were tired and needed some leave. You have my full report in 12 hours, first i need to pick a new recruit.

As he sends the message, the door to his cabin opens and he quickly power down his terminal.

"Sarge, is everything alright?" Eleni asked

Relived that it was just her took some weight off him.

"Oh Eleni, i just needed something to be done nothing eles" he asured her

"You just seemed troupled after your tool blinked" she pointed out

"Its nothing really" he sais as he is trying to change the subject.

"Say, why did you come back here?" he asked

she looked down at her feet ofr a moment and sais "i just want to see if you are ok, and i did not want to be around Alexander anymore i need to"

"what about Jace?" he asked

"still busy with the asari" she said laughing a little

They both chuckled a little of it. Eleni then sais "and i wanted to thank you for stopping Alexander when you did"

"Your welcome, i need a strong biotic and Alexander is proberly threaten by your abilities since you primary train them most." He praised her

"Maybe, but still thanks" she said smiling

"no problem" he told her

* * *

><p>Another update so soon. I really needed to do something eles then recruit in every chapter so some will be about them just hanging out and do stuff, in hope it will build some characer to them instead is just fight to fight.<p>

Review people, it makes me want to write more

see ya :)


	8. Trenton's perks

They took off, the day after they had their leave, deciding its time to move on. Jason punch in the destination coordinates, and activated the auto pilot.

"Hey boss, does it got a auto pilot in firefights?" Alexander said with sarcasm

"That is kinda a good quenstion sir" Jace admitted

"Well if you must know, it does not handle combat it self, thats where we take manual control" Jason explained

"What kind of guns does this ship have?" Trenton asked while fiddling with his katana

"Down the hall behend you, there is a ladder that goes up and down, there are the main guns that can be operated manully" Jason informed them

"Sounds like my kind of shooting" Alexander said

Jason then got up from the pilot seat and walked over to his cabin door "If ya got more question im in my quaters" he said and went inside

The rest of the crew wander around the ship. Jace choosed to go to the engine room south of the ship. Trenton stayed in the living area to practice his katana always, while Eleni sat on the table and meditated. Alexander then decided to hang around the armory, to clean his gun.

As Trenton perform some acrobatic moves with his sword, Eleni could not help but take notice of this.

"You are very skilled i give you that" she admitted

"Need to be in this line of work" He told her

"Thats true, i also have to meditate my biotics to keep them in check" she said

"I notice" he said, and continue to practice

He then notice that Eleni looked at him weird "Something wrong?" he asked with little concern

"I just dont trust mercs and assasins" she admitted

"In a way, we are kind of like soldiers like you. We dont choose our enemies, and get paid for it" he said plained

"Except you cant trust mercs since they only care about their next pay check" She said a little loud then she thought, which caused Jason to come out "Whats going on?" he asked

"Eleni here clearly does not trust mercs and assasins" Trenton told him

"And with good reason" she said

"Can we hear that reason?" Jason asked

She sighed and said "One of my first assignments when i enlisted was a got a tip about some illegal weapons dealers, who we were chasing down. Turned out our contact was the leader of that group and lead us to an ampush. Only my CO and i got out alive"

"Ouch" Jason said

"hmmm do you remember what color armor they used?" Trenton asked curiously

She shooked her head "No, it happen to fast and i had to keep focus getting out alive" she said

"Must been rough" Jason said

She just nodded and returned to her meditation

The spectre then turned to the assassin, who started to fiddle with his sword again.

"Hey Trenton i gotta ask ya something" Jason said boldly

"And that is?" Trenton asked keeping his focus

"You look very skilled for your age, did the eclipse recruit you in a young age or something?" he asked

"You could say that" He answered still keeping focus

"What is that suppose to mean?" Jason asked curiously

Trenton stopped for a moment and turned to the spectre with a tired expression on his face "When ya got no where to go, you get desperate" he said

"I bet i am going to regret this, but where were your parents?" he asked

"They um died on mindoir when the batarians hit" the assassin answered a little nervously

'Why do i ask the questions that lead to traumatizing moments in people?' Jason asked himself in his head

"After the raid, a drell mercenary took me in the eclipse and trained me in close and long range combat" said Trenton

"I thought eclipse used combat engineers, mechs and vangaurds as their primary ground forces?" Jason asked

"We only go in ground forces if needed, but we are more into stealthy and smugling jobs then brute ones. Thats what you got the Blue suns and blood pack for" Trenton pointed out.

Jason nodded in understandment and proceded to the other parts of the ship. He went down to the engine room to visit Jace. He saw the engineer, fiddling with the ship's barrier systems.

"Doing any wonders i guess?" Jason asked half serious

Jace was calmly turned around and saw who it was. "Oh its you. I kinda trying to see if i can make a few upgrades to the ship's defensive systems. Ya know kinetic barriers and stuff" He said

"Any luck?" Jason asked

"Not much since i have not experince a dog fight in this ship" He said

"So if we got into a dog fight, it will be easier for you to point out whats need upgrading?" the spectre asked

"Thats right" he answered "Anything eles boss?" he asked

"naaa just checking in" Jason said and proceded to the armory, where he found Alexander cleaning his shotgun.

"I gotta ask, why do insist on provoking Eleni" Jason asked which caught Alexander by surprise.

"Nice to see you too" He said sarcastik.

"Its just somethin i need to know why" He said

"Well if you need to know, i notice something about our little biotic friend" Alexander said

"That is?" Jason asked with a raised brow

"She is shy and only unleash her power if mad" he pointed out

"Thats why you keep threatning her?" Jason asked

"I am just trying to make her less shy about her powers by motivating her" He said defending himself

"Could you turn it a bit down, i rather not have her blow up the ship cause you tried to 'motivate' her" Jason orded

Alexander took a step back "Fine, guess its me who are going to save the day when she is to shy huh" he said with a slight smile

Before Jason could respond the hull ship shaked. Jason brought up his omni-tool and called Eleni "Corporal, what is happening?" he asked

"I think we are being attacked, i dont know by what but the auto pilot has shut itself off" she said

"god dammit, tell Trenton to board one of the mainguns, i be there in a secound" He orded her.

"yes sir" she said and he turned it off "Alexander come with me, i need you on the other gun" he orded

"Finally something to shoot" was all he said as they ran up to the living area. Eleni was there and pointed Alexander to the gun, while Jason sat in the cockpit and began manual control.

"Eleni i need a co-pilot here!" He yelled

She quickly ran up to him and sat next to him.

"Hey boss, the guns arnt working" Alexander said over the comm

"oh yeah, i forgot to mention i lock them down everytime i dock. Eleni, unlock the guns" he orded

She did as she was told and unlocked the guns. Jason then focused to find out who was that was shooting them.

"Sarge over there" Eleni pointed at 4 fighters comeing right at them, guns blazing. Alexander turn his turret and began firing and hit one quickly.

"Too easy" he said

"Can any of you recognice the fighters?" Jason asked over the comm

"Hell if i know" Alexander said and continued firing

"Its batarian star fighters, i had my run ins with some a while back. They mainly attack human vessels" Trenton informed them and shot one down

As they continued firing, the batarians flew past them and turned around to fire on the ship.

"Barriers at 39 %" Jace warned them over comm

"Trenton, Alexander shoot them down at any chance you got, Eleni help me make evasive manuvers" Jason orded

"Should now be a good time to mention, im not a good pilot" she admitted

"Hey i havnt taken lessons too, but it never stopped me" Jason said grinning a little

"So you are telling me, we got 2 people who have no form of pilot training, to fly the ship?" Alexander asked

"Yup" Jason answered

"Just checking" was all Alexander said and kept on shooting

Trenton took aim slowly and fired 5 shots and took the 3rd one down. But Alexander took no aim but fired in the enemy's direction, which luckily got the last fighter shot down

"I think we got them all, you welcome" Said Alexander

"Yeah yeah, just check that there arnt anymore of them" Jason told him "Jace, how are our barriers?" he asked

"down on 30 % but are recharging, i advise no more dog fights" he said

"Ok, Trenton any sign of more tangos?" Jason asked

"no, but i think they got a main ship nearby" he said

"What makes you think that?" Eleni asked

"They never attack to just destroy, they always send their fighters in to pacifi their victims vessels and then board it, with their main ship" Trenton told them

"You been around havnt you huh?" Eleni asked

"If what he sais is right, then we gotta take them out" Jason told them and began flying off to find the main ship.


	9. Boarding

20 minutes later

After their little spacebattle, they began to search this mothership Trenton told them about. Him and Alexander were still in the gun turrets to look for enemy fighters, while Jace did what he could to speed up the recharge of their barriers. Eleni and Jason were in the cockpit, steering the ship from left to right in hope of finding the batarian ship.

"So when we find the ship we come in and shoot it to pieces?" She asked

Jason shook his head and said "The ship's weapons are only powerfull to handle fighters, if we need to destroy starships or dreadnoughts we really need some powerful weaponry on this bird"

"Could not agree more, what about you ninja?" Alexander yelled/asked

"Through im not into big explosions i have to agree, we need something powerful to take down a ship" Trenton said

Just then, Jace pops in on the comm"If you guys talking about upgrades, then i need some parts to upgrade our barriers and engines"

"Great why dont you guys make a list now you at it" Jason said, getting a little tired of their yapping. They flew around for 40 minutes until they came across it. The daemon it was named. The name stodd on the right side of the ship. It looked like a typical cargo ship, but Trenton assured that it was a cover for slavers to fly undetected.

"Ya got any ideas how to board it?" Jason asked his co-pilot Eleni.

"Well why not ask Jace, he seems to have a knack for tech, or Trenton since he knows most about slavers ship" She suggested.

Jason nodded and open the comm "Jace, Trenton any recommendations before boarding this thing?" He asked

"I will suggest that you disable their engines" Jace said, Trenton supported it by saying "Agree, best way to make them stand still"

Jason and Eleni then steer the ship to the daemon's back side, and began firing on their engines destroying them completly. Jason then stands up and walked to the armory area "Alexander and Trenton, you two and i are boarding that ship, Eleni you make sure you dont crash this ship, Jace keep doing the repairs" he orded them all.

Alexander were more then thrilled to board the ship, and ran to the armory. Trenton remained calmed and followed Jason.

As they have reached the armory, they suit up their armor suit with a breather helmet. Alexander picked the claymore shotgun as primary weapon, and M-3 predator as a sidearm. Trenton picked dual M-3 predators and his katana and Jason took the M-8 avenger with scope on it, and a carnifex heavy pistol.

They moved towards the airlock and lock the door entering the ship.

"Ok check your suits guys" Jason orded. They did as he said. "Ok, Eleni open the outer door now" he said and the door opens up. The remaining air in the airlock was quickly sukced out in space, unlike to the 3 soldiers who had their gravity boots kick in.

"Eleni, fly directly over the enemy ship" Jason orded. Eleni gently flew the ship above the enemy ship and stopped. "You should be directly above them now Sarge" She confirmed

"Good work, guys move out" He said and jumped down to the ships hull. Alexander and Trenton followed pase and carefully followed their CO to the ships airlock. Once they reached the airlock they saw that it in lock down state.

"Hmmm seems like they had lock the airlock" Jason stated

"I wonder why" Alexander said

"Jason, i may be able to override the lock" Trenton suggested

"Do it" He said and Trenton went to work.

"I guess you are familiar with overriding locks i guess" Said Alexander

"Yes, i perfer to get in with the use of skills" He said while tambering with the door controls.

"Takes too long, i perfer to just claw my way in, doesnt matter if its with biotics or guns" Alexader stated

After 2 minutes of hacking, the door open and they entered.

"Ok i mission is to destroy this ship so any suggestions?" Jason asked

"If ya ask me, i wreck anything that might send this ship down in flames" Alexander said

"Why not contact Jace? He is the team's tech expert" Trenton suggested

"Good idea, Jace?" Jason called in

"Yes sarge?" Jace replied

"Ya got any suggestions to how make this ship go down in flames?" Alexander cut in

Jace thought for a moment "Well you could overload the reactor, it would most likely explode" he said

"Ok. Eleni get the ship schematicts up" Jason orded.

"Ok Sarge, their are up now" She said

"Where is the best route to the reactor?" He asked

"If you enter the hallway, their should be a hall to your left, but i detect a big number of batarians in your path. I suggest a distraction so one of you can sneak off undetected." She said

"Well thats a no brainer. Alexander, you and i distract the batarians, while Trenton overloads the reactor" Jason orded.

Alexander took out his shotgun "A straight up fight? Sure" He said with excitment.

"I shall stay out of sight" Trenton said

Jason then takes out his rifle and opens the airlock. He turns right with Alexander next to him and Trenton right behind them. They come to the door to the hallway and open it. Jason and Alexander went to cover, while Trenton stayed behind out of sight. Jason switch over to cryo ammo and start firing an bataria till he froze to ice. Alexander then chosed biotic charged to hit the ice statue and send it to the nearest wall, making it shatter. As the batarians focused fire on the spectre and Alexander, Trenton could with his cloak, easily sneak past them and down to the reactor. He had some run in with some batarians, but they could not react to his blade and pistol.

He finally reached the reactor room. He turned off his cloak and walked towards the terminal.

"Jason, i am at the reactor what is your situation like?" Trenton asked

"Outnumbered but nothing we cant handle. I think Alexander is enjoying this a little to much" He answered with the sounds of gunfire in the background

As Trenton kept punching in commands he began to hear things, it sounds like footsteps, but he could not see other people then himself.

"Proberly nothing" He said and continued the typing.

"Warning, reactor overload. Evacuate the ship. The ship will self-destruct in 10 minutes.

"That should do it, oh and this" Trenton said and took his katana and swing it backwards. "Thought i heard something" He said and looked down on the batarian who tried to sneak up on him, now headless.

"Trenton, good work on the reactor, fall back to the airlock. Eleni try to get our airlock as close to theirs" Jason orded over comm

Trenton did not waste time and began running down the hall to join Alexander and Jason. When Trenton entered the hallway, there were lost of shattered ice pieces around and some bodies. He quickly looked over to his comrades and saw that Alexander were taking deep breaths.

"Getting tired?" Trenton asked while running to cover with them

"'Using biotics can take the breath of ya" He said

"Quit ya yapping and get to the airlock, i cover you" Jason orded and lay covering fire for Trenton and Alexander. He quickly followed them and locked the door to the hall, giving them time to reach the airlock.

"Eleni, you in position?" Jason asked

"I am, though you have to jump for it to get here" Eleni said

"Cant you get any closer?" Alexander asked

"Im afriad not, you just have to jump when you reach the airlock" She said

"Ok you heard h" Jason said but was interrubted by gunfire

"Shit here they com ahhhhhh!" he yelled as he got shot down

"What is going on?" Eleni asked on the comm

"The boss's shield was down and got shot" Alexander said

Trenton used his dual pistol to keep the batarians distracted, while Alexander manage to build up energy to throw a singularity at them.

"That should fuck them up" Alexander said and began to carry Jason out to the airlock. Trenton followed after and lock the door. As they secure their helmets, they open the outer door and saw that their ship was 6 feet away from where they stood.

"Ok you jump first, then i throw Jason to you and i jump?" Trenton suggested

"Whatever just let us get out of here" Alexander said and jump towards the ship, in no gravity until he landed inside it. He gave the signal to throw the spectre to him and he made sure he got their safe. Then Trenton made a jump for it and landed perfectly.

"We are in, get us out now!" Trenton orded and closed the outer door

"Roger that" Eleni said and turn the ship around and flew off to a safe distances, as the enemy ship exploded.


End file.
